


peppermint lotion and bad mornings

by dreamsofolicity



Series: prompts from tumblr [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofolicity/pseuds/dreamsofolicity
Summary: Prompt: Olicity meet on a train when she spills her latte on his computer. He’s flipping out but she can fix it! And in the meantime she realizes he’s Mayor Handsome.





	peppermint lotion and bad mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure that this is all that wonderful but I tried. Plus it adds in a personal story when I had an embarrassing moment on a subway train and fell into a handsome stranger’s lap because of lotion.

It was all the fault of her new lotion.

Okay there was a little more to it than that. The truth was that she hadn’t experienced a single day in her entirely life in which so many things had gone wrong. And it was only nine-seventeen in the morning. First her alarm clock didn’t go off and then her coffee machine wasn’t working. So she rushed through her shower and dressed as quickly as she could before hurrying out in the hopes that the neighborhood coffee shop wasn’t too crowded. But of course it was, so she couldn’t even enjoy her latte when it was finally in her hands because she was so damn late. Then she almost slipped in a puddle at the bottom of her subway station’s stairs and had to run through the turnstiles only to barely miss the train.

Worst morning ever.

So she balanced her coffee cup in the crease of her elbow and dug out the new stress relieving lotion that Iris swore by, carefully squeezing some out and spreading it on her hands before inhaling the supposedly calming scent several times. It really did nothing to lower her blood pressure so Felicity officially called that a failed experiment as she glanced up at one of the digital signs to see how long it would take before the next train came. Once it did, nearly seven minutes later, Felicity distractedly walked on and took her place at a vertical metal pole as she sipped on her latte, the only thing about her morning that was actually good.

She barely noticed the whispers around her that all seemed to focus on one of the passengers. Felicity didn’t really care and therefore didn’t pay them any mind, keeping her eyes focused on one of the windows with one hand on the pole as the train pulled away from the station. It wasn’t until several minutes later that the train stopped short in the middle of a tunnel and her lotioned hand slipped from the pole before she could adjust her grip. That was how Felicity found herself in the lap of the most beautiful man she’d ever seen with her formerly wonderful latte now covering his open laptop.

Worst. Morning. Ever.

His low, gravelly curse brought Felicity out of the humiliated trance she’d settled into. With red cheeks and tears stinging her eyes, she scrambled off of his lap and clapped her hands to her mouth, staring at his drowned laptop in disbelief. He looked annoyed, tilting it to the side to let the coffee drip to the ground in a small forming puddle. Luckily the hot liquid seemed to hit his laptop without soaking his clothes but Felicity knew without having to look that she’d probably done some pretty heavy damage to the inner workings of it. Why did everyone have to be staring at her right now? And why did this man look so familiar. Finally finding her voice, Felicity lowered her hands and took a deep, steadying breath, bracing herself as the train started moving again.

“I put on lotion.”

Of course those were the first words that escaped her mouth. Felicity wondered if there was an escape hatch somewhere. Before she could run away, he raised his head to meet her eyes, his mouth turned down into a frown. It wasn’t fair that his blue, blue eyes were as beautiful as the rest of him. And what gave him the right to wear a suit so well? Felicity was almost angry at how attractive he was. And  _ why _ did he look so damn familiar?

“I am so sorry,” she finally managed, glancing at his laptop and then back at him. “But I can salvage that if you let me.”

That earned her a surprised yet not skeptical look.

“It’s the least that I can do, seriously,” Felicity said, hoping that he would take her up on her offer because she wasn’t about to destroy a laptop without fixing it. “I own a tech company that is a few stops from here. If you’re not busy you can come with me now. Or if you’re busy, you can bring it in later. Whatever works for you. I am open anytime. Well not anytime. There are business hours. And not  _ me _ . But my company.”

She cut herself off, resisting the urge to smack her hand to her forehead.

“Or you could tell me to shut up and decide to take your computer to a more graceful, non-babbling tech girl who didn’t fall into your lap on a crowded train. I’ll just… stop now.”

She started to turn away but he finally spoke, stopping her in place.

“I’m not busy.”

And that was how, fifteen minutes later, Felicity found herself leading the most beautiful man she’d ever seen down the sidewalk towards her business while people _ still _ stared in their direction. He was tall and matched her shorter strides with ease, holding his laptop aloft as Felicity searched her mind for something to say. It was probably better that her words were failing her for the moment or else she might admit that his light scruff and the dark suit were definitely work for him. And her. Once they walked into the modest office space with Smoak Technologies proudly displayed on the outside, she shook her head at the receptionist, telling her not to ask any questions at the moment. When Evelyn’s eyes fell on the unfortunate victim of Felicity’s bad luck, they widened perceptibly and Felicity had the feeling that she recognized him. She didn’t have time to ask who he was since he was waiting for her.

“You can just follow me back here,” Felicity said, leading him through a door back to the main part of the office.

She saw him looking around beside her, taking everything in as they walked. Instead of winding hallways and separate offices, Felicity had everything set up in an open room with offices only for the upper level employees surrounding the main floor. There were workrooms, of course, and the nearest open one was where she lead him.

“It may take me a couple of days to fix the actual computer but I can pull the information off of your hard drive for you right now and put it on a separate external hard drive so that you can access whatever is on here.”

“That would be great,” he said.

Felicity nodded, taking the computer from him before nodding at a chair where he could sit.

“So you’re Felicity Smoak?”

His words caught her by surprise as she began plugging the computer into another one.

“Yes,” she said slowly.

“I heard about this company in an article,” he said, glancing around the room. “You were named as one of the rising names in cyber security.”

Felicity remembered that article, as well as the rise in clients that came after her name was published for all to see. Apparently the upper class in Starling City liked to seek out the best of everything so she found herself building security systems for CEOs, politicians, and even the SCPD.

“I am good at what I do,” Felicity said, focusing on typing as best she could while he watched her.

“But not so good at holding onto subway poles,” he said, a teasing tone in his voice.

She glanced up at him, a grimace on her face.

“I really am sorry about that,” Felicity said, feeling her cheeks grow pink again. “But I was not lying when I said it was all my lotion’s fault.”

“Peppermint lotion?”

She stared at him with confusion, wondering how he possibly knew that.

“I noticed it when you were on my lap,” he said.

Now she was blushing for an entirely different reason.

“Oh,” Felicity said dumbly.

“Smells good,” he said with a grin.

She managed a small smile before turning her attention back to the screen. Computers were safe. Computers didn’t tease her. And computers definitely didn’t make her weak at the knees with a really attractive smile. Felicity definitely needed to stick with the computers. But it seemed that her mouth didn’t really get the memo because just a few minutes later, she was dying to fill the silence even as she worked.

“So what’s your name?”

At least it was a safe topic. And it might just go a long way in helping her figure out how she knew him.

“What?” he said, sounding genuinely shocked.

She peered at him over the computer.

“Your name?” Felicity said, adjusting her glasses. “A sound that I make to get your attention other than ‘hey you!’”

He blinked at her before that smile began creeping up on his face again. For some reason he looked delighted. That scared Felicity a little bit.

“Oliver,” he said.

The name fit him and, even though it didn’t help her figure out who he was, Felicity liked it. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her phone before handing it over to him.

“Put your number in there so I can call you when I’m finished,” she said distractedly.

He took the phone as she continued working. Five minutes later, Felicity straightened up and held the external hard drive out to him as he stood.

“Thank you for doing this,” Oliver said.

“You’re just lucky a computer expert fell into your lap and spilled a latte on your computer. Anyone else and you’d be screwed,” Felicity said with a smile.

Oliver let out a short laugh, nodding his head.

“I guess that does make me lucky,” he said, handing her phone out to her.

Felicity smiled wider, taking it out of his hands.

“I’ll walk you out,” she offered.

“Nah I’ll find my way,” Oliver said, waving her off as he turned towards the door.

Felicity bit down on her lower lip, watching him walk out. But then he turned back, leaning against the doorway.

“Do you have plans tonight?” he asked.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, releasing her lip.

“I, uh… no I don’t,” Felicity said.

“I know a small place a few blocks from here that’s great for dinner, if you want to join me,” Oliver said.

She didn’t really know what to make of this. Except that maybe it wasn’t the worst morning ever.

“What time?” Felicity asked.

“Okay if I pick you up here at six?” he asked as his phone started ringing in his pocket.

“That’s perfect.”

Giving her another perfect smile and a nod, Oliver turned to walk out while pulling his phone out.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes, Thea,” he said.

His voice faded after that and Felicity found herself standing in the doorway of the workroom to watch him make his way across the room and back to the front office. As soon as he was gone, Curtis unsurprisingly popped up right next to her, a shocked look on his face.

“Do you know who that was?” he asked.

“Oliver,” Felicity said, trying to wrap her mind around the events of the past hour.

“Queen,” Curtis finished.

It took a moment for the new information to really settle in and when it did, Felicity lifted her head with a horrified look.

“Oliver Queen?” she asked slowly.

Curtis nodded, holding his phone out to her. Sure enough, there he was walking out of City Hall amidst shouted questions from the reporters that surrounded him. They were talking about his gun control initiative for Starling City but all she could see was the fantastic scruff and blue, blue eyes. Felicity reached down, pushing Curtis’ phone away as she stepped out of the room. She desperately needed another latte. And maybe some tequila in that latte. Either way, she definitely needed some time to come to terms with the fact that she had Mayor Handsome’s number in her phone and a standing date with him tonight.

Weirdest morning ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
